


Their Lives

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gibbs works in the NCIS agency from Paris, and by Vance's order, he has to cover an event of perfumes created by Ducky, a former Navy doctor. There, he meets Jenny, one of the models and sparkles fly instantly between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU and Shannon and Kelly aren't in the story. Have a good read and comment, telling me what do you think.

Things were slowly that morning, in the NCIS office in Paris. The new building was small but had great rooms and equipment and was right in the downtown of the city of Light. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a former gunnery then decided to let the latter case reports for his partner, Tony DiNozzo to do. He hated doing paperwork so he went towards one of his favorite coffee stalls where he had been going since he arrived.

Gibbs had been in Paris for two months but nevertheless he spoke little of the native language of that country, he was sent to the agency when it was inaugurated and they needed experienced agents and he was one of the oldest, because he had retired early from the Navy, because of an injury and decided to join the police navy.

Gibbs was a tall man with brown and gray hair, with deep blue eyes able to freeze the fire and melt a glacier and he was known by his colleagues for his strong personality and his own rules, and because he was a great agent. And, of course, he was known for his taste for redheads.

"Anything else?" The salesgirl asked in English, because after two months selling coffee for Gibbs, she knew he didn't speak much of French.

"That's all, thank you." Gibbs thanked her and took his Jamaican blend, his favorite coffee and headed to one of the park benches, carrying a newspaper with him.

The day was beautiful, the bright sun above them and Gibbs chose to sit under a tree. Going through the notes section, he saw a story about a gentleman named Donald Mallard and his event in the next day about launching a perfume. He sipped his coffee, noting some models behind the photo and not being his area of interest, he went to the sports section, looking for his team from DC, when his cell phone rang. Frustrated, he closed the newspaper and answered.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, go back to the agency, I have a job for you."

"I'm coming."

Taking the rest of his coffee, he threw the cup out and headed toward the building, wondering if they would have a new case, just to get rid of the reports. When he passed near his desk, he told Tony:

"DiNozzo, we have a case."

"I'm going to head."

The brunette with green eyes and huge smile followed his boss to the office of the director, Leon Vance. Tony had been with him for year ago in DC, being trained by Gibbs before the two were sent to Europe. Arriving at the director's office, the man was in his chair and motioned for them to sit on.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo, tomorrow there will be many events in the city, the police are low and will police the launch of a perfume tomorrow night."

Tony opened a huge smile to think of several models parading around him and he received a head-slap from Gibbs, when the elder noticed the dreamy expression on the other. The elder then turned to the director, disgusted. He hated those events with chic clothes, since he was in the school and went to his graduation.

"Why?! We only cover events related to the Navy! "

"The owner of the event, Donald Mallard was a doctor from the marine, before creating his brand of perfumes and he asked me personally, he has been receiving anonymous threats and he's afraid that something may happens in that event with him or his models."

Gibbs sighed, still frustrated, running a hand through his hair. Tomorrow night he had a date with his girlfriend, Stephanie and she wasn't going to be happy with the cancellation. But the duty was calling him.

"Here's a picture of the models and the creator. You might find something interesting there." Vance said, raising an eyebrow and giving Gibbs a paper with photos of models.

There were four models in the paper. An exotic brunette named Ziva David, who came from Israel, two American blondes, Jeanne Benoit and Paula Cassidy. There was a description of each, and then his heart stopped when he saw the last one, understanding what Vance had meant by the comment, and he tried to disguise his admiration.

Although the photo was from only her face, 3x4, he could see how beautiful the woman was. She had long red hair, wavy and green and deep eyes. In the photo she smiled sexily using a nude lipstick. Gibbs dropped his eyes to her information and realized that she was 30 years old, from Washington and her name was Jennifer Giulia Shepard, daughter of a former Colonel and despite being a model, she was formed in policies.

"Interested in anything?" Vance asked, smirking and leaning back in his chair again, knowing that his old friend had a thing for redheads.

Tony, curious, strained to see the paper, admiring the photo of the brunette Ziva, smiling and then he lowered his eyes and saw the photo of Jennifer.

"A redhead boss ... Ouch!"

Gibbs gave him another slap in the head and returned the paper to the director, staring at him angrily.

"I have no choice, right?"

"No."

"Okay." Gibbs stood up, heading towards the door and Vance shouted before he left:

"Arrive early tomorrow, I'll give you the details of the event."

Gibbs nodded and slammed the door behind him, showing his displeasure with the order to go to a gala event.

"Hey director Vance, any chance of one of these models wants a particular escort?" Tony asked hopefully, looking at the picture of the brunette with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, on the table.

"No. Go back to work DiNozzo." Vance said, putting the paper back and turned to the computer.

"Okay boss."

Outside, Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and called his girlfriend, knowing she would be upset with the cancellation of the dinner. They were together a few months and she had received a proposal as a journalist in Paris at the same time that Gibbs and then they moved together. Gibbs liked her, she had red and curly hair and was kind, but could get irritated easily especially with women who flirt or talk with him and that sometimes bothered him a bit.

"Stephie? About tomorrow I'll have to cancel our dinner..."

"But Leroy, I've already made reservations!" The redhead on the other end said, upset.

"I'll be working overnight, but we can do something the other day, what do you think?" Gibbs suggested and felt the redhead smiling in the phone.

"Ok."

"Will you be alright alone, tomorrow?" He asked, wanting to make sure she would be fine.

"I'll, I can do something with Diana." She reassured him, referring to a work colleague.

"Better. Kisses." Gibbs replied, relieved that she wouldn't be alone.

"Kisses." She mumbled and hung up.

Gibbs kept his cell, heading to his desk and for a moment he thought the photo of Jennifer, intrigued with her green and deep eyes, before thinking of his girlfriend and then pull some files to start writing another report. Tomorrow would be a big day.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Soon I'll published the next chapter, the party, Jenny and Gibbs's first meet. Leave a review, please.


End file.
